The Threat
by DoonaPregga
Summary: Light has to face a new threat. One he has never had to go up against before.
1. Chapter 1

Light was walking down the road. He had his death note in his backpack. He was on his was to Misa's house. He hated Misa, but he needed Misa to do his missions.

He sat on a bench and ripped off a pece of death note's paper.

He sat out front the Yotsuba building for there work.

He wrote down all the names and faces and killled them ALL with a maniac smile.

"Dont screw thing up!" Ryuk said slapping him. Light laughed evvilly, but Ryuks slap knocked him out.

x

"Where am I?" Light asked, waking up and sitting up on the bed. L was standing over him. "I know your Kira now! Yotsuba is all dead. He too out the death note from Lights back pack. "I found this. Matsuda was actually useful because he wrote in it, but its sad because Watari dropped dead."

Now Matsuda is arrested for murdering Watari.

"I'm not Kira! Why am I in your bed bed then and not in Jail?" Light asked.

"You hadnt woken up." Said L. "Now."

He dragged Light from the bed by his arms and put him in a cage.

"Tell mewhere MISA is!

"Misa?" "I know she has the other Deth Note!"

"Misa's just an idiot girl in love with me." Light said.

_Why am I protecting her? _he thought. "Liar!" L said. I already know she is the second Kira.

"No!" Light said, and he headbutted L. L grabbed hsi head.

Watari came out and restrained light.

"You said Matsuda killed Watari!" "I lied like I always do." said L.

Light kicked Watari in the balls. He ran out. Ryuk was beside him when he ran out the door. "They have the death note." He said. "Let me borrow yours." Light said.

Light wrote watari's name in the death note.

"We have to save Misa!" he shouted. "Why do you care?" Rem asked.

"Because... because I love her!" light decided. Rem and Ryuk looked at eachother.

Light ran to Misas hosue. "MISA!" He shouted. "hi light." Misa giggled, kissing him.

He threw her mouth off his face. "Not time for that!" Lets go, they now I'm kiera!"

"Whoa!" Misa gasped, her eyes googlily wide. "Oh no!"

They ran, and hopped in Misa's car after she packed. Rem and Ryuk were in the back seat. They drove to the freeway and started down it.

"Were taking a boat!" Misa said. "To where?" Light asked, scared. You'll see. they might be listening to us, so I cant tell you here.

Thy drove all the way to Enoshima and took a boat. On they boat thhey were all going on the ocean. A poice helecopter was up ahead, so they all ducked to hide form it.

When the helecopter left, Light asked Misa again. "We're going to America." misa said. "but that's where L is from!" Light sqeaked.

"No, to Hawaii. I'm pretty sure L is not from Hawaii. besides, there are lots of Japanese people in Hawaii. We can learn English."

They were travelling further on a boat, when a storm hit. They got soaked. Rem protected Misa. Light was in Ryuks arms too. Rem and Ryuk brushed shoulders.

"Well hello." Ryuk said to Rem. Rem blushed. "Hey, I thought you love me!" Misa yelled at her blushing.

They survid the storm. Light killed a shark with the Death note and they cut it open and cooked it. "I love you." light confessed to misa over Shark barbecue.

Misa began to sob. "You really do?" "I really do." They hugged.

"When we get to Hawaii lets get married and have a baby." Light said. Misa sobbed harder.

"Light! I knew you'd come around!

When they get to the shore of hawaii, Light met up with some fake id sellers he'd called on hsi phone erlier.

They settled in hawaii in an apartment and got married. Light got a job as a bookeeper under the name Yuuki Nobunaga. Misa went by Mika Sakura, until she married him. They both died their hair black because they didn't want to stand out, although Misa cried because she lost her career and all her fans. Every once in a while, Light killed people with Ryuk's deathnote.

Ryuk and Rem settled in a cave not far away in the tropical forests.

x

L paced in the room in Brazil, still looking for Kira. Everyone on the team got tired an left. Near was next to L and put a hand on hsi shoulder. "Stop bitin your nails, he's not here either, but we'll find him. L nodded.

All of a sudden, he got a call from the American government. "L WE NEED YOU FOR THIS!" A desperate voice said.

"What is it!" he ordered . The other guy stuttered with spit comin out his mouth. "We need to you investigate this epidemic!"

"Okay." L said, looking at near with worried eye.

His face got grimer and grimer as the guy talked on the phone.

x

Misa woke up and streched. She woke up and started sweeping the porch. Then she looked up and saw weird people walkin in the trees. "What?" She gasped.

The weird people walked to her. They were limping and the skin was peeling off their face. They had dead eyes and rotting teeth. They groaned.

"ZOMBIES!" Misa yelled. Light woke up and got his shot gun.

He got in front of Misa. "HOLY SHIP!"

He started shooting at the zombies.

"Mommy!" Little Yuki cried. 'go back inside!" Misa shoved her three year old son in the door. "MOOMY! I'M SCARED!" Little Yuki started sobbing.

Light got closer and took off the head of another with the gun's tough butt.

Ryuk came over with Rem. He wrote the names of all the zombies in his death note. "This is bad." He said.

"Are they all over?" Misa and Rem started sobbing too. Light yanked his black hair up. "OH TRUCK!"

"Why vehicles?" Rem asked. "We don't want to cuss in front of Little Yuki." isa explained.

_Well Light was always square _Rem thought_. _

A miliatry anouncement from a helecopter appeared overhead. Misa and Light hid inside scared.

**Zombies have attacked, but it is not apocolypse. It's only in Hawaii, and we are getting it under control**

"Thank God." Light gapsed. "As long as we have you were safe." Misa breathed. She smiled at Ryuk. Ryuk muched his apple Light gave him.

...To Be Continued R &amp; R!


	2. Chapter 2

"Light, darling! You don't need to work out so much, the zombies aren't coming back." Misa pleaded. Light was in their basement, weightlifting. His mucles rippled and he lifted his thick arms.

"I. Will. Protect. This. Family." he breathed. He had a burning meteors look in his eyes like when he killed people with the death note.

Yuki suddenly came in, googly eyed and scared. He was older now by four years.

"Mother, Father, the military helecopters are here again!"

"WHAT!" Light threw the sweat off his face and ran out the door. Misa shrinked behind him. "Oh no!" She cried.

**The zombies have returned, but rest assured, the CIA of Hawaii has it under control**

"I'm not trusting it!" Light yelled. Misa nodded. "We should have made a shelter, this was going to happen again sooner or later."

Light smirked. "You siad they werent" "I was trying to make you relax!" Misa protested. She hit his shoulder, but hurt her hand as it bounced off his ripped muscle.

Misa made lunch while Light sat on the porch with his shot gun, worried and looking out at the scenery. Yuki sat next to him, a wooden sword in his hands. "Father?" He asked.

"Yes son?" Light said. "What if the CIA is lying about having it under control?"

"They may or may not be, son. We just have to wait and see."

x

L is in Germany, reserching the origin or the zombie plauge. Kira had grown quiet over the years so L postponed the case because the zombies were more important.

So far he predicted that the zombies had been a virus created by a misanthropic human, not a natural virus.

L was currently on the trail of a man named Joel Turner. Joel was a high ranked mobster well know for his connections and hate for the humann race.

Near was beside him and sat down tired with coffe. "Any leads to his werabouts?" "No." Said L.

Near sighed, and smacked hsi forehead. "He has to be SOMEWHERE! These zombies are his fault!" (A.N: Whoa chill out Near xD)  
x

Light was teachig Yuki how to shoot with a little shot gun. Misa came out angry at his teaching. "He'll hurt himself, stop!"

"Zombies will hurt him! "Light argued.

"Okay" mia said but was sill mad.

All of a sudden a helecopter up ahead fell and crashed. They all screamed. Yuki aimed his little shotgun at the zombies when they came flooding out.

"The zombies ate the CIA!" Light screamed. He grabbed hsi big shot gun, Misa whipped out a machete she had trained wiith secretley with Rem.

"HIYAAH!" She shouted samurai noises as she slashed their heads off. The zombies groaned and fell, dead. More came.

Light shot the bullets at them wit the shot gun. A savvy zombie came up and was a challlenge, but misa got hsi back with the machete.

Zombies come frlooding from behind there house in thousand. The weight of their crashing thrugh the house makes the house collapse. The trio are shooting and slashing the best they can. Suddenly Ryuk and Rem appear with their daughter, Remyuka.

The three of them write zombie names in thier death notes from above.

Light's shot gun breaks, so he strats picking up zombies and hurling them. Yuki covers him with hsi little shot gun. Misa slashed through a whole herd of them.

They fought off all the zombies and were all covered in blood. Since light no longer had a house, they all got cleaned up in the river.

x

"L!" We found his trail. Near came in waving the paper. It had all the informtion on it.

"Very good, Near." L said. He patted the younger's head.

He started up the computer and put in the info. It zoombed in on a fancy office building. There were bad guys around a table. "That's them!" L breathed. Looks like some survivors of Yotsuba are there.

"Ready to bring them in?" Near asked. "Yup." ordered L.

He called up the police. "We have evidence of it beign Joel Turner's doing. Arrest him, and the people he is in kahoots with."

x

Misa, Light, and Yuki were travelling on the roadside of the abanoned cities in Hawaii. Almsot everyone was a zombie now. There was a group of survior's though, so they joined them.

Their leader was a guy named BB.

"BB?" Light frowned when he asked. The guy nodded blinking hsi red eyes. "Why are your eyes red?" "i'm part shinigami," BB explained.

"Oh!" Rem shouted. 'That's why you cna see me!"

The other survivors in the grup were named Mark, Trudy, Tessa, Vicky, Micky, and Tom.

Mark was BB's bes friend. Vicky and Micky where twins, Trudy was Mark's wife, and Tom was a scientist.

"So is there any way to fix this?" Light asked Tom after introductions.

"I don't know, I need a lab." Tom explained.

They joined the band and BB and Light went off to look for more guns. They were camping out in an abandoned office building.

Tessa came back later with snacks and food she had forged from other buildings.

"Here is this, we'll add some to storage but you people need to eat!"

"Thanks!" Said Misa and Yuki. They ate. "Are they gonna be safe?" Misa squeaked. "Yeah, BB knows how to handle himself, and yoru husband is really ripped."

"okay." Misa relaxed.

Just as promised Light cam eback later with BB. They had tons of big guns and light carried a dead cow on hsi back.

"Hi everybody!" They said, sitting down.

"Oh good, we cna skin and cook this!" Tom said happily.

They cooked and skinned the cow.

"We have a lot of food now," misa sighed. Light hugged her. "Yep, we'll be just fine!"

_...Or will they? To be continued!_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonebreaker took his sword and wacked it through the Hawaiian jungle. his trusty boar, Marrow, was grunting behind him with a cute but angry, hairy, face.

"Look at em' zombies out there." He told Marrow with a thick and scary austrailan accent. The boar squaked in return.

He grabbed hold of a vine and swinged down, slicing off the heads of a row of zombies. "Nasty lil' buggers, right mate?"

The boar yelled, and rammed a bunch of zombies with his thick tusks. "Yah, get theh bloke!"

He sliced more zombies with hsi sword but it hit a rock and broke. He punched zombies. "Al'right mate, we gotta run."

They ran from the jungle into the city.

x

Lights and BB's group were all hiding in a building. They saw Bonebreaker running outside, with a horde of zombies after him. "We have to save him!" BB shouted, grabbing his gun. Light and him ran outside, and shot down all the zombies.

"Gday, mates. Thank for savin me back there." Bonebreaker greeted them with a smirk, shaking their hands and slapping them on the back. Light fell down but got back up, annoyed "Nice meeting you too, mate."

They brought him inside, and his boar too. Bonebreaker started telling them about all of his adventures. Misa came in with a cooking spoon in her hand. She dropped it when she saw him, blushing. Bonebreaker winked at her, and scratched the back of his bald buzz-cut head. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and tatoos across his naken back.

Light sent Misa a warning glare. _Dont cheat. _It was saying.

_I wont. _Misa stared back.

_Good wife. _Light stared and nodded.

Misa blushed again, this time at light. Bonebreaker got jelous. He glared at Light. Light glared at Bone. They turned and glared more at eachother.

"Calm yourselves." BB soothed, patting them on their back.

"So what's your name friend?"

"I'm Bonebreaker." bonebreaker smirked. "Former explorer and ex. convict."

"Oh so am I." BB's face turned insidious, and his eyes turned read.

"An explorer?" Bonebreaker asked uncertain.

"No. An ex. convict." BB flaunted with his insidious smirk.

The whole group gasped. Light whipped out the new Death Note he bought from Ryuk with his eyes getting a red color also.

"Oh, whatever for, mate?" Bonebreaker asked. He checked him out wearily. He didn't look too dangerous.

"Lighting myself on Fire." BB said casually.

"Shouldn't you be burned!" Accused Light. "YEAH!" The twins shouted.

"I died and came back." BB explained.

"He's crazy!" Shouted Yuki. Everyone nodded.

"LIGHT!" Tessa adressed him. "You're are new leader."

"Wait." light siad. He's part shinigami so that makes sense.

"Of course." said BB.

"SO we will trust him." Liht promised.

x

Her name was Marlene, and in the time the zombies had risen, she was known as a powerful zomie slayer. She loaded and oiled her shot gun as L apporached her.

"You are kwon to have a special intelligence and skill when it comes to dealing with zombies. Will you work for me? I am L!"

"Whoa," Her eyes went huge. "For L, yeah!" she squealed, pulling him to her chest in a tight embrace. "You're famous!"

He gave her an angry stare and she let him go.

"Good, we need to track down the queen." "The queen?" Marlene gasped.

"Yes. Of course. The one controlling the others. The queen. If we can find her, all of them will be without direction."

Marlene's partner, a dragonfly perched on her shoudler. "We'll take her down, I promise."

L smiled. She kissed his cheeck, making him glare again. "Ow!" She said after being shoved away.

x

Marlene sat on her bed and looked at the moon. It seemed so peaceful. Oh how she wanted to get away from here and this world-wide zombie invasion. The world had lied to the hawaiians. It wasn't just hawaii. But it's queen was there. She would fly in tomorrow.

L was asleep face-planted on his lap top. He was so handsome! Maybe if she killed the queen she could win his heart and favor.

She went to sleep, her dragonfly, Buzz, sleepign beside her.

x

It was the big day. L pushed Marlene into the helicopter. They flew to hawaii, a bunch of military people all around them. When they arrived, L's eyes got googly. He saw a familar face, but with the black hair, ripped mucles, and new scar down his lip, L wasn't sure. No he was never wrong.

The person was Light.

Light saw him and his eyes widened.

"Kira!" L ran over to the little group. Misa his Yuki behind her.

BB walked out form behind light. "Beyond Birthday!" L gasped.

"Greetings, Lawliet."

"You fool! You just gave him my real name."

"L," Light said, softly, hugging him. "I will nto kill you. There is no world for me to take over anymore. We have to focous on saving this one.

L blushed. "Yeah, we do."

Misa grunted. Light pulled away. L felt lonely. He foudn himself hugging Light again, shocking him. Light closed hsi eyes, hugging back.

Misa was heatbroken, but Bonebreaker put him arm around her and cheered her up.

Yuki stared at both of them in betrayal.

Marlene stepped of the helecopter, getting eveyrone's attention.

"Are these all the survivors?" She asked. BB nodded.

"Alright, all survivors stay behind. We're going to need you for wariting down knwlege to preserve it, and also repopulating the planet."

She turned to the moon once more.

"It's my job to take down the queen."

_...To be continued. The zombie queen is a big threat. Can Marlene do it on her own, or is she goign to need the help of L and Light and the Death Note? Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

At some point in the middle of the night, Yuki ran away with the group's collected money.

"How dare they do this!" he yelled, angry spit coming out of his mouth. He ran to the edge of hawaii. An assassin was wainting, formerly from the whammy orphanage. "You called?" Mello asked.

"Yes. I need to kill L and bonebreaker. "L." His eyes widened. "No, I cannot kill L"

"Then kill Bonebreaker." "Allright," Mellow agreed taking the bag of coin and little shot gun as payment. "I know who that is."

They parted ways. "But wait." Mellow shouted. Yuki turned back. "Take this little shotgun. I don't need it."

He flung it throught the air and Yuki caught it with one hand, expression angry as his black hair flowed earrily in the wind. Expression was evil.

Light had truly produced a son like himself.

x

Mello snaked in the middle of the night. yuki lurked behind him, manic smiling, in a black trench coat he shoplifted.

Mello got his shot gun and shot Bonebreaker's shoulder. Everyone in the building screamed. Bonebreaker fell down and hit his head. The group scattered, and Yuki and Mello escaped bakc into the night. Misa sobbed over Bonebreaker.

x

Tom was inspecting Bonebreaker when he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked. Wasn't I just eating dinner?"

"Your head appears to have a condition, Bonebreaker." Tom explained.

"What kind of condition?" "One where you cannot create new memories."

He handed him a stack of sticky notes and a pen. "Use these notes to get around.

"I wont create new memoires?" Bonebreaker started sobbing. Misa hugged him to soothe him.

He wrote the info about hsi condition on his note to explain it to himself.

Light looked on in jelousy.

"You've been doting over him all this time!" He yelled, running up to Misa.

"We'll you've been hugging L!" She shouted back, slapping him. "You're a gay!

"I'm not a gay!" light blushed, but Misa thought it just looked like red anger on his face.

Then how come you faked loving me for so long?" Eveyrone gasped. Ligth even gasped. Misa started crying.

"I know you never loved me. You just used me!" Misa was sobbing. "Misa" light started sobbing too.  
"I do love you!" "I mean, I did love you, but we've been fighting so much these last few years, since our boy came along."

"Fine!" Misa spat. "Then go with L!" "But I cant go with Bonebreaker because now he wont remmeber much of me, only what he knows of me now. I hate this! Why did the zombies have to come? you could have been Kira! We could have taken over the world!"

Light slapped a hand over her mouth. The group gasped. L narrowed his eyes.

"I knew it." he butted up to Light. "I knew you were Kira!"

"You stupid dirt bag!" light yelled at Misa. Misa slapped him again and stomped off.

Light took him into an embrace. "Yes, I am Kira." L blushed, but still looked with hatred. L stopped him before they hugged more. "Wait, are you a gay or straight?"  
"I'm bi," light whispered, and then they hugged more tightly. The group cheered, eccept Misa who went to sulk off on her own.

"A bi husband!" She got a pair of sizors and cut up her black hair. "I hate this! When the zombies leave I'm goign back to blonde!"

Yuki bashed out of the bushed with Mello "Yuki! You're back. Where were you?" She squealed, hugging him. He pushed her away. "I've left you and father, mother. I hate both of you. Neither of you are dediacted to anything."

"Yuki..." Misa sobbed. He slug his little shotgun over his shoulder and disspered back in the bushed in hsi black trench coat. Mello went back in the bushes too.

x

Bonebreaker was so devastated he left to group. "He's nto going to live long out on his own." Tom siad darkly. "I don't think he means to live." Mark said even darker.

"That's a fact." Tessa stated, being darkest. The group hung their heads.

"Yuki too." light dropped to the floor devestated and sobbing. He hit his head. "Stop him!" L cried. He pulled light up. "he's gone but he's still out there. We cna find him."

Light looked to L. "You relly think so?"

"Yes, we'll start looking." L promsied.

x

Marlene hacked through a hundred zombies, buzz behind her. She ran up the stairs. The queen zombie was in the tall tower. She just needed to reach it. She pushed through a door and more zombies were there. She hacked their heads off and moved through another door hacking more zombie's heads off.

She picked the lock on the final door and got through. The queen zombies was standing in the middle. She turned slowly, facing Marlene and screeching. She rushed at Marlene.

Marlene ducked, and pushed back the blow. The zombie queen staggered. Blades slid out of her wrists and she started hacking them at the air.

Marlene ducked again, and wacked the zombie queen with her sword. The arm came up, but a new one grew.

She gasped. Suddenly, a thousand zombies poured in from all directions. "Oh noo!' marlene cried, knowing this was her end.

She looked to the moon, and buzz started sobbing the way dragonflies sob, and the zombies all enclosed around her, covering her. She died thinking of the moon.

Buzz flew back to the camp. "Marlene is dead!" He cried to Marrow. "What!" The boar siad back in the secret bug/animal language. "Guess that makes the two of us."

They sat mournfully side by side, and sobbed while looking up at the moon.

_...TO BE CONTINUED. Oh no! What will they do now? How will they stop the Zombie queen!? Yuki too!?_


	5. Chapter 5

They found Bonebreaker's body a few days later in the river. the head was bited off by a zombie. Marrow ran into the forest to sob. Misa wore the black mourning clothes of a widow, and stood mournfully looking out at the sunset.

Misa and Light weren't talking. L and Light sat side by side, looking out at the sunset too and blushing.

"I guess we're different with each other now." L confessed, blushing harder. "Y-yeah." light said.

They both were tired from their continus searching for Yuki. The child was no were to be found though. They were worried and scared.

"He's not gonna come back." light confessed. L nodded. "He doesn't want to."

L held Light as he sobbed.

x

Yuki set his boot up on the stone as he shined his little shotgun. Mello was beside him snacking on a can of sardines.

"EWW!" yuki pointed, covering his nose with his hand. Mello glared at him very mad. "They taste good." he explained. "And I'm hungry. they were here."

Yuki aproached cautously, and grabbed a sardine, snacking on it. "Not so bad." his eyes got all goggly. Mello smiled, an patted his head.

All of a sudden Yuki's eyes turned red and he laughed evilly. "Don't pat my head." He pulled the Death note out of his pocket. "I'll make your regret it, so don't patronize me Mello!"

Mello stared at it scared. "I wont!" He squeaked. he started comfort-eating hsi chocolate.

they got up and cut through zombies and started travelling.

"Yuki," mello whispered scared. Yuki drilled his red eyes onto his face. "What?" His smirk got even eviller.

"No one's kiled the zombie queen. otherwise they would of stopped coming."

"They shouldnt stop." Yuki's voice was homicidal.

Mello's blood ran cold. he started backing up from Yuki. He ran away.

Yuki wrote his name in the Death Note.

x

"Marrow, are you okay now?" Buzz tried to comfort, patting the boar's shoulder with his wing. Marrow shook his head. he had stopped sobbing, but was still sad.

"What about you!" Marrow yelled in his face. "Marlene is dead, but you hide it! You're sad! But you hide it!

Buzz started crying. Marrow was sad for hurting him. they cried more for a long time.

After sobbing, Buzz remembered. "Now that Marlene is dead, who is gonna stop the Zombie Queen?"

"I don't think no one knows!" Marrow gasped.

"We have to!" Buzz decided. "No!" marrow cried. "We're too weak. How do we tell the humans?"

They put their heads together for a plan.

x

It was midnight and L was sitting. Buzz crash landed in his hair. he picked up the dragonfly.

"Marlene's bug." He observed. His eyes then got googly. "He wouldn't be here unless she was dead!"

"What's wrong my love?" Light rubbed open his eyes and came from sleeping into the room.

"Marlene's dead." he said in a stone cold voice. "Who?" Ligth asked.

"The one to destory the zombie queen."

"We cna use the deathnote!" light thought up. "I just need to convice misa to come along so she can use her eyes to see the Zombie Queen's name."

"Yeah, great plan." L agreed.

They went to where Misa was sitting outside on the bench at Bonebreaker's grave. The grassy hill looked down at the zombie covered city.

"Misa!" light said, scampering over. Misa humphed, and turned to look at the city. "Leave me alone!" "No, it's serious!" ligth begged.

"I thouht we were serious!" Misa snapped.

"It's more imprtant than us!" light yelled angrily, loosing hsi temper.

Misa gasped. "What is it?"

"We need to kill the zombie queen." L instructed. "A queen!?" misa screeched. "Like a queen bee?"

"Yes." L smiled. "Ligth has the Death Note, and you have the shinigami eyes."

"I get the plan!" Misa bounced up. "Let's get the death note!"

They ran back inside the building past BB and Tessa to get it from under Light's mattress. It wasn't there. Yuki had it.

x

Yuki hugged the death note. He had killed many of the remaining humans with it. His shinigami eyes glowed. A shinigami Remyuka was beside him, having betrayed her parents too.

They sat on the building top each with their deathnotes. "I want to rule this. To be in charge." Yuki confessed.

Remyuka nodded her head. "Me too. Mom and Dad aren't happy, but I know they wont come looking because I already cut ties with them."

"Yeah, same."

"So what are the plans? We keep the Zombie queen alive, gather u the remaining humans, and make them obey us with the Death notes right?"

"Yes, the perfect plan," yuki breathed.

They laughed evilly into the night. The perfect plan. the perfect partnership.

The older generations wouldn't know what hit em.

x

"We need to fine another Death Note!" Light panicked. "I need to find some way to talked to Ryuk again. We've lost touch!"

'The shinigami?" l asked. Light nodded, grabbing hsi shoulders. "Yes! This is really serious. it's an emergancy."

"What about getting back the one that Yuki took?" L asked.

"we caint find him though."

L glanced at Marrow mopign sadly on the floor.

"Wait." He looked at Marrow again, and then back on Light.

"We caint find him, but we can track him.

Light gasped. "L, you're right." 

_...TO BE CONTINUED. _


	6. Chapter 6

Marrow howled to the sky when he tracked yuki's scent. Yuki jumped, but redied his pen and Death Note as his father, L, and his mother arrived at the rooftop.

"My son!" light started sobbing.

Yuki smiled vicously. "I read your diary father. I'm just like you!"

"You are." Light admitted, slamming his fist on the wall. "Why!"

Yuki wrote Yuuki Nobunaga in the deth note. he frowned. "Why didn't it do anything?" His eyes got all googlily. "Light's not just your nickname?"

Light shook his head. "No son, there is much i have not told you.

Yuki scribled down Light Nobunaga in the Death note. It didn't work. "Why!" he shouted.

"Nobunaga's not my real name?" He gasped, dropping the pen. it fell off the roof.

"No son, it's Yagami." light felt safe saying it now that the pen was dropped. "And my real name is Misa not Mika." Misa said.

"You're ntohing but liars." yuki growled. He started sobbing. "All these years I knew you guys were hiding something. i read dad's diary, and then it all made sense."

"Mom! He was just using you!" Misa howled with sobbing. "I know!"

Light fell to his knees. "No. You don't understand. I like L, but I did love you Misa, for a long time."

"You're always manipulative father! I'll make you pay, like I will the rest of the world. it will be under my control. I will be the next Kira!" Remyuka teleported next to him.

"Aye, we will rule together, do not forget, mortal." She growled at Yuki.

Yuki got scared and nodded. he looked back but was feirce again.

"There cannot be three Kiras in the world. He looked between Light and Misa.

"Tell me their real names Remyuka!" Remyuka glared. "No. Your right, there can only be one Kira. I think you're gonna try and betray me if you start ruling." She left.

"No!" he cried.

"Give me the Death Note, son!" light begged.

Ryuk appeard behind him and knocked the kid out.

He grabbed the Detah note. "Here light' he said. Light hugged him. "thank you, Ryuk."

Misa ran up to Yuki and held him sobbing. "Oh, Light! He is so dangerous, how could we ever get him to stop! He's too far gone!"

"we cannot" L said. Everyone looked at him. "He has to be imprisoned, atleas tfor not until this is over, orun til he gets his senses back.

Ryuk picked him up. "I need to go catch my daughter now. I'll find a place to imprison these two."

L picked up the Detah note. "Light, now's our best chance. Come on Misa."

Misa and Light looked at each other a long time. She looked away and walked past him.

"Yeah, lets go, we need to kill that zombie queen to stop the zombies!"  
x

They took a plane and landed where the zombie queen was. "Her name!?" Light shouted. Misa looked with her shinigami eyes at the zombie queen.

"Harriet! her name is Harriet!" Misa shouted. He wrote it down.

Then BAM! All the zombies dropped dead.

"We-we did it!" Light cried tears of happiness. Misa and L cried too.

"We stopped all the zombies!"

"Light!" Misa grabbed his arm. "let's return to Japan!"

He nodded a yes.

x

Misa, Light, L, Ryuk, and Rem borded the helecopter. Marrow and Buzz got on too.

"Your comig along L!" Light yelled happily. L smiled. "Even though Kira mysteriously dissapeard a while back, I see no harm in returning to Japan.," he grabbed Lights hands ,"with you."

Light's smile turned upside down in a frown.

"L" L gets scared and googily eyed. "No," he backs up. "I dont want you to say it!"

Light dragged him outside to talk. "Misa's right."

L frowned. Light started crying. "I never showed her the proper love. Our son went mad. I'm an unfit husband and an unfit parent." L patted him on th back.

"It can be a new start with me. i'm not a woman or a child. With me, it would be different."

"No, L." light said. "After that, it's for best that I don't be in relationship for a while. I've screwed things up. I don't deserve you!"

"But I want you!" L started sobbing too. "I would just hurt you!" light said. he gave him a final hug. They both borded the helecopter but didn't speak after that.

x

When they got back to Japan, people were clearing otu the bodies and trying to be normal again. Misa and Light returned to their old names. Light's whole family was dead, and he found himself crying. They held a funeral.

Misa went back to blonde. Light kept his black, at least for a while, thinking it was more aporprite.

Misa and Light got a huge devorce. L took a new case in Greece, once again partnering back up with Near. Marrow and Buzz found themselves living in the forest, and they played with the forest spirits.

Light started to take up drinking, but a wise old man got him out of it. He trained him in the way of the samurai. Light grew his black hair out long. He liked samurai training because it got his mind off L, Misa, and Yuki.

Ryuk was his only true friend. They both had kids in insane asylums, Remyuka in the shingami one in the underworld. Light had put yuki in a mental health clinic because he didn't know what to do. He vistied him sometimes.

Visiting made him hate himself, because Yuki hated him.

Now that the Zombie Queen was dead, their problems were over... they think.

x

Three ugly necromancer witches, Koko, Soko, and Asoko are hiding out in a cave. They are standing over a table doign blood sacrifice. They cut out the heart of the person and put in a black, glowing heart, sewing the flesh back up with thred and a needle. They'd killed a shinigami, so it was a shinigami's heart.

Koko laughed evilly. Blood flew everywhere!

The person rose from the dead, now a shinigami person.

Mello blinked his red eyes.

"MORTAL!" Asoko commanded. He screamed, scared.

"You are to find the one who slayed out greatest creation, the Zombie Queen, and kill him!"

He bent down to one knee. "Yes, my queens." he scampered out, afraid they would hurt him. He had to do what they say!"

He thougth about Yuki. It couldn't be him. He wanted the zombie queen alive. he frowned. Yuki had killed him though. He felt angry with revenge.

He could blame the Zombie Queen's death on Yuki! He cackled.

_...To be continued. What will happen next!? Even feircer oppenents than the Zombie Queen!_


End file.
